


Whoring Out Your Whipping Boy

by Amilyn



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff will do anything for a profit...and will have Gisburne do anything for his profit. Contains implied non-consensual sex to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoring Out Your Whipping Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kezya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kezya/gifts).



"My lord, you cannot be serious!"

"Oh, Gisburne, but I am."

"I will have nothing to do with this filthy, lecherous--"

"Gisburne, filth and lechery practically define you. The Bishop can see that many, _many_ favors come my way."

"Then _you_ cater to his appetites."

"I _would_ , Gisburne, but it is _you_ he has requested."

"And if I refuse?"

"Gisburne, you don't want to refuse."

"Certainly Abbott Hugo would--"

"--send the Bishop here himself. He stands to profit as well."

"You will pay for this!"

Rapping at the Bishop's door, the Sheriff said, "No, Gisburne, you will."

**Author's Note:**

> It is a lovely thing that both "whore" and "fuck" are good, old-fashioned Anglo-Saxon English words.


End file.
